


Inesperado

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom esperaba relajarse de terminar la escuela, Bill solo esperaba sacar calificaciones aprobatorias. Pero en definitivamente no esperan encontrarse.</p>
<p>Dedicado a Aliss R Alemán</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Las personas reales se pertenecen, yo me adueño de sus personalidades, magia, comportamientos y todas las tonterías que hagan en esta historia. No se busca ofender a nadie con esto.
> 
> Datos curiosos:
> 
> La raza de gato se llama Azul ruso.
> 
> Bleu es el nombre artístico de uno de mis OC de otro fic y significa azul en francés.
> 
> Nocte significa noche.
> 
> Connor MacLeod es un personaje de la película Highlander, la alusión es porque él usaba un kilt, y el kilt es una falda, pero que la usan los hombres.
> 
> Rosa Palma y sus cinco hermanas, el término original es Rosie Palm and her five sisters, se refiere a la masturbación masculina.

Bill estaba algo tenso. Estaban con exámenes finales en la escuela. En realidad, ya los habían terminado, pero él temía por los resultados; algo que era paradójico, dado que nunca se había preocupado por sus estudios. Ahora sus padres habían salido una semana de viaje, es decir que llegaría justamente cuando entregarían las notas. Y en definitiva Bill no quería repetir el curso. ¿Quién demonios quería repetir el último año?

Pero Andreas llevó cervezas y le ofreció jugar algo (cartas o con las consolas), para que se distrajera de todo el asunto. Podían ir a la fiesta que habían hecho los de su salón, sin embargo, no eran muy populares que digamos y sus compañeros eran un jodido dolor en el trasero, así preferían estar en sus casas.

Cuando estaba entrada la noche, dejaron las cartas y las consolas, y comenzaron a jugar verdad o reto.

…

Tom era gay. Le gustaban las pollas. Le encantaban los pechos planos peludos o sin pelo. Adoraba las caderas estrechas. Se la jalaba viendo películas porno gay frente a su laptop. Incluso se había planteado comprarse un vibrador. Y todo estaba bien, el problema era que… era virgen y gay de clóset.

Sus padres no sabía de su orientación, ni sus amigos. Por su apariencia era difícil adivinarlo, ya que tenía rastas y vestía ropas anchas; era deseado entre todas las damas, pero él se les corría como el gato al agua. 

Sus colegas eran algo homofóbicos, cosa que hacía su situación un poco más complicada. Cuando fue a la fiesta, deseando disfrutar que por fin había terminado la escuela, bebió un poco más de la cuenta y se le salió un comentario.

Uno sobre las piernas y culo de cierto castaño que estaba metiéndole mano a una chica. Ni Gustav ni Georg pasaron por alto lo dicho.

—¿Hablas en serio, man? —preguntó desconcertado Georg. Tom parpadeó y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Sí, la castaña de allá está buena —corrigió el género de su oración y señaló en cualquier dirección. Gustav y Georg vieron a donde señalaba y batieron sus mandíbulas por las carcajadas que se les salían—. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Que no podemos creer que digas que Betty la fea está buena —aclaró Georg. Gustav se recompuso y asintió.

—Sí. Podré no ser muy selectivo con las mujeres, pero, ¿Brunella? ¿En serio? Creo que es suficiente con que ella se crea un bombón como para que tú le des la razón —secundó Gustav.

Tom notó que en su afán de quitarse del apuro, había señalado a Brunella, más conocida como “Betty la fea”, la muchacha más fea del colegio. La que era llamada como “buen arroz” porque tenía el rostro bien “graneado”; con una nariz ganchuda, labios delgados casi inexistentes y con un cuerpo desproporcionado. Brunella no tenía mucho pecho, parecía como si no tuviese cintura, y sus piernas parecían patas de elefante. Pero eso no hacía mella en su autoestima. Brunella se creía la más bella, que si el resto se burlaba es porque la envidiaban, y se maquillaba más para disimular el terrible acné que la asediaba.

—Bue-eno, si la miras de otro ángulo, ya sabes, eso de tener un mejor perfil…

—No, Tom. Ni culo tiene. Le debe doler al sentarse —mencionó Gustav. Georg rió y Tom bebió más de su vaso.

—Mierda, Tom. ¿Te la follarías? —Tom casi escupe su trago frente a lo dicho por Georg. Negó con la cabeza—. Oh, vamos, dijiste que tenía buen culo y piernas, y aparte sabemos que eres virgen. Demuestra qué tan machito eres, Tom.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? —soltó Tom compungido.

—Porque si no asumiremos que te referías a Jefry en vez de Brunella. Y dudo que le hayas estado viendo el culo a un hombre, ¿no? Porque eso es de puñales —farfulló Gustav. Georg le dio una palmada asintiendo enérgicamente.

Tom sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

…

—No jodas.

—Nunca mejor dicho, Andi —halagó Bill tomando otro sorbo. Había sido su turno y él había elegido verdad, y Andreas le preguntó que cuántas veces había follado y Bill le dijo la verdad, que era virgen.

—Pero… mierda, para tu próximo turno pides reto —le advirtió Andreas. Bill lo miró asustado.

—No me voy a acostar contigo —respondió. Andreas casi se ahoga con su bebida.

—El vivir solo a base de Rosa Palma y sus cinco hermanas te está afectando, Bill. No, no te pediré que me folles. Solo hazme caso, es por tu bien. Será genial, lo juro por mi póster de Placebo —dijo Andreas con seguridad. Bill lo vio primero desconfiado pero luego asintió.

…

Así que Tom sin notar cómo, terminó enrollándose y perdiendo su virginidad delantera con el esperpento de Brunella. No quiso ni hacer mucha cosa, solo se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer. Y ni siquiera se le paró por completo, se había excitado más viendo vídeos porno que sintiendo la caverna caliente que le ofrecía la castaña.

Apenas se corrió, sin importarle qué tan poco galante se veía, se metió al baño. No podía creerlo, se había corrido rápido a pesar de todas sus quejas. Se mojó el rostro consecutivas veces, cuando se sintió más calmado y estuvo seguro que no se hiperventiraría. Salió del servicio, y se encontró con que Brunella se había ido. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Cuando se puso sus bóxers se percató del detalle. Sus pantalones no estaban.

Se puso a buscar en toda la habitación, pero al parecer no habían sido tontos y en los cajones no había ropa, bueno, iban a hacer una fiesta ahí, la cual se estaba desarrollaron ahora, era casi entendible que si un cuarto estuviese abierto no tendría nada de valor dentro, incluyendo las ropas.

Solo había una falda rosa sobre el colchón. Pudo escuchar claramente la bulla de afuera. Pero no podía irse así, solo con una playera puesta. Agudizó el oído casi sin notarlo.

—¡Me acosté con el chico más guapo del curso! ¡Me acosté con Tom Kaulitz! ¡Estos pantalones lo prueban! —Era Brunella. Brunella gritando.

Sudó frío.

Miró la falda rosa, que al parecer era muy corta, de nuevo. Tendría que ponérsela, tenía que ponerse algo para cubrirse. Y joder, haría el ridículo más grande su vida. Todo por culpa de sus supuestos “amigos” y de esa tipa fea con gana.

Aprovechó la conmoción y salió por la puerta trasera. Solo esperaba no cruzarse con nadie vestido así.

…

Bill parpadeó y se rió.

—No es una broma, Bill. Es en serio, es tu reto, saldremos a la calle y te acostarás a lo primero que veas con falda. ¡No es posible que seas virgen! ¡Tenemos dieciséis años, Bill! —musitó Andreas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡¿Y si me cruzo con una abuela con falda en la calle?! —cuestionó Bill azorado. Andreas se rió.

—Obvio no lo harás con una abuela —comentó Andreas rodando los ojos y jalando a Bill para que salieran.

Bill a regañadientes aceptó y se dejó guiar, rogando no encontrarse un Connor MacLeod en la calle.

Al estar en la calle, notaron que estaba casi vacía. Exceptuando una ¿mujer? Que venía caminando de forma extraña, al parecer soltando improperios.

Cuando la rubia estuvo más cerca a ellos, dio un grito tal que casi los hace caerse.

—¡Mierda, de entre toda la gente me tenía que cruzar con ustedes! —chilló la… el chico, porque esas piernas velludas y delgadas, el pecho plano y la voz no pertenecían a una mujer.  
Solo la falda corta y rosa con vuelo que llevaba puesto.

Era Tom Kaulitz, de su curso, pero nunca les hablaba a ellos porque Bill y Andreas eran “inferiores”. Y ahora estaba ahí, caminando como hombre, abriendo demasiado las piernas y con esa faldita que debía dejar que le entrase mucho aire.

Andreas rió histéricamente por la escena. Nunca pensó ver a uno de los más nariz alzada de su curso vestido así.

Bill seguía impresionado. No por la razón de Andreas, sino por su reto. Andreas le había dicho que se follara a lo primero que viera con falda. Lo primero que vio con falda era Tom.

El moreno se acercó al de rastas y este retrocedió por instinto.

—Ven, no te haré nada, mi casa queda cerca, puedo prestarte un pantalón si gustas. —Bill era un genio, o al menos eso creyó, puesto que podría decirle a su mejor amigo que había estado con él cuando en realidad solo pasaría un rato en su cuarto, si Tom aceptaba, claro.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? —interrogó con desconfianza. Andreas se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué haces, Bill?

—Tom está con falda —señaló lo obvio, y Andreas empalideció.

—Pero… no es necesario. Po-podemos…

—¿De qué mierda hablan? —bramó Tom confuso, enojado, y muy avergonzado.

Bill le sujetó por un brazo y le miró indulgente.

—Ven, no te puedo dejar así.

Tom estaba ebrio, había perdido su primera vez con una tía, una muy fea, tenía puesto una falda rosa, y se encontraba con los fracasados de su escuela; pero mierda, si le ofrecía ropa… podría evitarse el bochorno de ir así a su casa. Y muchas explicaciones también. Suspiró y aceptó.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bill, este se llevó a Tom a su habitación. Andreas quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero Bill insistió. Tom se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de un chico, pero no era su novio ni nada.

—¿Quieres darte un baño, algo?

—No, está bien. No tengo ropa interior como para cambiarme. Mira, gracias por esto, en verdad —señaló el pantalón que ahora traía en sus manos—. Sé que no hemos sido muy gentiles contigo en la escuela, pero al parecer tú eres una buena persona; no volveré a juntarme con ellos tampoco, son idiotas.

—Siempre noté que tú más que buscar hacernos algo, eras de lo que se quedaban a un lado. No creo que esté bien eso, pero tampoco creo que seas como ellos —dijo Bill. Tom se mordió el labio, y bajó la mirada, el chico no estaba tan mal, un poco delgado, y sin tanto vello como los muchachos de las películas que veía pero no tenía mucho que envidiar, era atractivo, de bonitas facciones. O quizá él estaba muy ebrio.

—Sí, bueno, cualquier cosa, búscame, te lo pagaré.

—Más bien, quisiera pedirte un favor —masculló Bill y sonrió. Tom no se sentía seguro de confiar en esa sonrisa—. ¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato aquí? Y luego cuando bajes, decirle a amigo que lo hicimos, sé que eres heterosexual y eso, a mí también me gustan las mujeres, no obstante, eres un chico lindo y estás con falda, mi amigo me pidió que me acostara con la primera persona que tuviera falda. Es solo para que no me presione más por ser virgen —farfulló apresuradamente. Tom se rió y negó.

—No debo decir mentiras, ¿tu mamá nunca te enseñó eso? —preguntó Tom intentando sonar reprochador. Bill sonrió y asintió.

—No quería ofenderte, lo siento —se disculpó Bill y maldijo internamente. Ojalá que Andreas no insistiera más.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando en medio de su ensimismamiento sintió unos labios impactar contra los suyos.

—No tendré que decir mentiras si lo que digo es verdad, ¿no crees? —soltó Tom contra los labios del contrario, que sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de la camiseta.

Menuda forma de descubrir que no solo le iban las mujeres.

Tom había perdido la virginidad delantera con una tía fea con ganas. Sus vaqueros ya no estaban en su poder. ¿Por qué no acostarse con un joven que sí estaba bueno, así fuese un fracasado?

El de rastas lanzó al moreno sobre la cama, se quitó la playera que apestaba a perfume dulzón de mujer, estaba a punto de quitarse la falda cuando unas manos lo detuvieron.

—No que prefiera acostarme con una chica, pero te ves bueno con eso puesto —mencionó Bill. Tom rodó los ojos pero se quitó la ropa interior y la falda—. Ahh, aguafiestas.

—¿Tienes alguna crema, loción? —cuestionó Tom, mostrando su reluciente erección. Bill algo nervioso sacó un frasco de debajo de su almohada—. ¿Mucha actividad manual?

—Soy un adolescente, no puedes juzgarme. —Tom se rió y comenzó a masajear el miembro de Bill con la crema, mientras que con la mano libre se dilataba él mismo, dudaba que Bill supiera cómo preparar a alguien, él lo aprendió porque se masturbaba así.

Bill lo miraba fascinado. Se empezó a acariciar él mismo y Tom guió su mano en dirección a su pecho, para que tocara a alguien más y no se corriera tan rápido.

Bill pasó sus manos por sus pectorales, su vientre plano, se entretuvo jugueteando con sus tetillas, viendo cómo se ponían erectos los pezones de Tom. Se le hizo agua la boca y se lamió los labios, sujetando a Tom por la nuca y acercándoselo a su rostro para besarlo, frotarse contra él; haciendo fricción, una dolorosa y placentera fricción. Tom dejó de prepararse con la crema y volvió a echar a Bill en el colchón.

—Vas a llevarte mi virginidad trasera, Bill. ¿Así te llamas, no? Bueno, sé gentil —dijo Tom y se sentó sobre Bill.

Y Bill vio estrellas de todos los colores.

Tom sintió un dolor como si tuviera una herida en carne viva. Pero pronto fue amainando todo, hasta estar situado en el delicioso punto entre el placer y el dolor, quizá un poco más de lo segundo. Cuando lo halló, buscó su punto R, del que tanto había leído. Comenzó a mecerse, saltar sobre Bill, el cual al notar su efusividad masajeó su pene y se impulsó un poco con sus caderas. Probablemente al siguiente se arrepentiría, pero qué diablos; no es que hubiese sido un buen día (o noche) de todos modos.

Para Tom, era recontra placentero. Sentirse lleno, estimulado de dos formas. Y la cara de Bill, oh, no tenía precio. Dolía sí, pero podía pasarse como una simple molestia.

Para Bill era la puta gloria. Su mano no se comparaba con la sensación de sentir su pene en aquel espacio tan apretado, caliente y resbaladizo. Era como morir e irse al jodido paraíso.

Tom siguió montando a Bill hasta que llegó un punto; en donde su boca le sabía a óxido por morderse demasiado el labio, también a sal, por su sudor. Sus bolas se apretaron, sintió cada uno de los vellitos del pubis del moreno rozarle el culo.

Lo sintió tan dentro, tan jodidamente dentro, y con un estremecimiento que bien pudo ser una descarga eléctrica, se corrió profusamente sobre los vientres de ambos. Pronto la sensación de la semilla del otro lo llenó, pero él estaba en su petit mort.

Ambos pensaron que si morirse era así, les encantaría ser gatos para tener muchas vidas que gastárselas, uno de ellos creyó que era algo irónico.

…

Andreas iba a quedar traumatizado de por vida. Quería pensar que esos ruidos no salían de la boca de su amigo, y de ese idiota que les jodía en la escuela. Gemían y chillaban como animales, y joder, pobre cama, parecía que se iría a romper en cualquier momento.

Y el ruido de pronto cesó. Al notar que no había más sonidos, Andreas pensó que uno había matado al otro; cuando se percató que esa idea era demasiado estúpida, rodó los ojos y decidió irse.  
Bill se arrepentiría, pensó Andreas, porque Bill no apestaba a alcohol como Tom pero no significaba que su mejor amigo estuviese muy sobrio.

Se pateó mentalmente. Se sentía un jodido voyeur, aunque en realidad no había visto nada, sin embargo, parecía como si hubiese esperado que terminasen para irse. Llamándose de todo, se fue.

…

Al día siguiente, Tom sentía que le estaba aplanando el cerebro, sus piernas le dolían y le escocía el trasero; su boca le sabía a algo amargo, muy amargo, y se preguntó si acaso se había comido algo muerto en estado de putrefacción.

No quería moverse, porque el solo pensarlo, le implicaba un dolor físico. Sin embargo, su cama no se sentía como su cama, aparte que era como si estuviera en un espacio más reducido. Él normalmente ocupaba todo el colchón. Intentó recordar qué demonios había hecho anoche, solo recordaba la fiesta y luego se volvía borroso. ¿Estaría aún en casa de su amigo? ¿Se habría dormido en un mueble?

Entreabrió los ojos y notó que no, estaba en una cama. Luego algo pesado comenzó a quemarle; era… un brazo. Mierda, ¿se había acostado con una chica? Pensó al ver las uñas negras de esa mano, aunque la mano era algo grande para ser de mujer.

Entonces colocó las piezas del rompecabezas y saltó como un resorte. Se arrepintió al instante al notar que en serio le dolía mucho su parte baja. Siseó y escucho a alguien gruñir. Volteó y se encontró con el culpable de sus dolores.

Era el perdedor de Bill Trümper, ¿se había acostado con él? No recordaba nada.

De pronto unas ganas de golpearlo lo invadieron, pero el moreno abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

—¿Uhm? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Bill mientras se sobaba un ojo y bostezaba. Demasiado relajado para el gusto de Tom.

—¡No sé! ¿Qué me hiciste anoche? ¡Ni siquiera estabas en la fiesta! —acusó Tom. Se sintió tonto, él no era una nena que había perdido la virginidad, tampoco un quejica; y no se acordaba de nada.

Bill se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué estabas desnudo en mi cama? —cuestionó alarmado Bill. Tom quiso golpearlo de verdad.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Si no lo recuerdas, mejor. Haremos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó. Hablo en serio, Trümper, no lo dirás o te arrepentirás de ello —amenazó Tom y se levantó a cambiarse apresuradamente—. ¿Dónde está mi pantalón?

—No lo sé —soltó Bill enojado y ni lo observó. Tom rojo a más no poder, se puso un pantalón que tuvo a mano—. Eso es mío.

—¿Ah sí? Deberías pedir un premio por ser tan observador.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Bill y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Tom rumió algunas maldiciones y se terminó de vestir. Apestaba a sudor, semen y ¿perfume de mujer? No quiso ni pensar en ello. Le dio una última mirada de advertencia a Bill, el aludido pasó olímpicamente y se fue con toda la dignidad que le permitía el caminar como pato.

…

Bill esperó escuchar la puerta cerrarse de forma poco amable para desperezarse. No podía creerlo. En serio no recordaba una mierda. Debía recordarse a sí mismo que no podía beber, podría salírsele alguna cosa de la que luego se arrepentiría.

Se levantó de la cama y se concentró para luego sentirse ligero y más cerca al piso. En su nueva forma olisqueó el ambiente y se dejó llevar por el olor del rubio. Le despertaba curiosidad. Y podría vengarse de él, dado que Bill era algo rencoroso y ese chico era de los tontos de la escuela.

Sus padres no sabían de su condición, se lo dijo su abuela, al parecer lo llevaba en la sangre, la posibilidad de transformarse en un gato. No sabía exactamente para qué le servía, su abuela le hablaba de ello pero él no le prestaba atención. Solo estaba seguro que era un secreto.

No podría decirlo así como así.

Siguió caminando con sus patas ágiles y largas, hasta que lo encontró, no que fuera a caminar muy rápido por cómo estaba.

Se enredó entre sus piernas, para llamar su atención, el chico de rastas rubias lo miró asustado y se detuvo.

—Hola gatito. ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh diablos, y ahora hablo con animales. —A pesar de lo que dijo Tom, acarició su pelaje azul con destellos plateados, le buscó algún collar pero no tenía uno, aunque se veía bien cuidado—. No sé si te quieran en mi casa, uh. Pero podemos probar. Eres tan lindo.

Bill se sorprendió. Al parecer ese chico era más amable con los animales que con los humanos. Le ronroneó y movió su cabeza buscando más contacto.

—A ver, ¿cara de qué tienes? Tus ojos son verdes, pero resalta más el azul de tu pelaje. ¿Bleu? —Bill se extrañó por ese feo nombre que parecía una mala pronunciación de azul. Al parecer Tom comprendió su rostro—. Uhmn, no te gusta, ¿Nocte? Eres oscuro como la noche, te llamarás así.

Dicho esto, abrazó con más cuidado al felino y se lo llevó a su casa.

Bill sintió que iba a meterse en problemas, sin embargo, ya sabría cómo arreglárselas. Una nueva aventura daba comienzo.


End file.
